Make Me
by Drop of Poison
Summary: Jake wants to show Bella there is more to being human than she thinks. He enlists the help of his best friend Embry to make her realize all she's giving up to join the undead. Their plan? Why seduce her of course!


**Author's Note:** I have been dealing with many issues outside of fanfiction and so I have been absent from here. I haven't had the time to write at all in that time so I will be writing/updating my two other stories as soon as I am able to.

 **Pairings:** Bella/Jacob, Bella/Embry, Bella/Jacob/Embry

oOoOoOo~ **Jacob** ~oOoOoOo

"Listen Jake, I know that we're supposed to hang out today. I can't come to La Push. Edward and Alice want to get wedding stuff done." I heard her breathe out a frustrated sigh through the phone. She continued on, "I wish I could come. It sounded like a fun day at First Beach. Anyway call me if you want to try to reschedule our plans. Bye."

I deleted the voicemail when the automated voice started to give me options on what to do. I wanted to pull out all my hair. I was at my wits end! This was the second time Bella called to say she couldn't hang out. I put my phone down on the worktop in my garage lest I crush it in a childish temper tantrum. There had to be something I could do to help fight for her. It wasn't only because I loved Bella, but I didn't want her to become a vampire. To throw away her life was inexcusable!

In my head I started to come up with anything that might help me save her from making the biggest mistake of her life. It was hard when she kept bailing out on me. I was tempted to just throw her over my shoulder to take her home with me. I shook my head to think of something else. I would keep that idea on the back burner for now.

My head snapped up when I heard the sound of mostly silent feet walking up the dirt path that led into my little man cave. It was someone from the pack. No one could walk as silent as us except the bloodsuckers. I threw down the tool I worked with on the dusty floor. My long arm extended out for the red rag I had on the chair to wipe the car grease off of my hands.

"Knock, knock. I hope there's no naked Bella's in there." He joked. "Oh wait! I changed my mind I definitely want to see. I've got to live vicariously through you Jake." Embry said just as he stepped over the threshold of the door.

"You're an ass."

The guy had the nerve to rub the back of his neck in a sheepish like manner. "Right I forgot you two don't get up to anything." He smirked at me as I threw down the rag back onto the chair.

"Yup you are most certainly an asshole. I think you and Paul have been spending too much time together." I shivered in horror at the thought of having more than one Paul. He was a handful by himself. The pack didn't need another one. "What brings you by?"

Embry turned back to me and stopped fiddling with one of the tools spread out on the towel. "Don't know. I don't have to patrol. I don't want to go home. I thought I'd drop by to see you."

"You really should get Sam to let your Mom in on the secret." I folded my arms across my chest leaning against the wall. Embry shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes at the same answer I got every time I brought it up, and I figured if I kept on badgering him he'd get so fed up to give in to my advice. It was for the best if Tiffany knew the secret it'd make Embry's life more bearable.

"No it's cool. I thought you were supposed to hang with our favorite pale face?" He eyes ran over the cluttered garage like he expected her to pop up from a hiding place. Embry's dark gaze flicked over my face seeing my reaction to his question. "Again she cancelled?" He whistled. "Sorry man."

That was what I liked about Embry. He didn't make me feel bad for the feelings I had for Bella. I knew I could always vent to him. My best friend was the kind of person who could make someone spill their guts to him. Unlike Quil who looked for amusement in any situation, and immature at times, but we loved him for his quirks.

I moved the rag off the chair letting it fall to the ground. I sank down into the seat waving my arm out for Embry to take the stool I stashed in there a couple years ago. "I don't know what to do, Em. I can't get her to change her mind if I never see her." Embry tapped a finger to his chin in thought. I couldn't be gladder that Embry stopped by. We could brainstorm together. Perfect timing and all. I knew Embry cared for Bella. I wasn't alone in wanting her to leave Eddie. The others in the pack in their own way wanted her to make the right choice, but they gave up on her. I refused to do so.

"Why don't you head over there this Saturday? She's too polite to turn you away. Seth said he wasn't going over there to play video games with Emmett because they are going hunting for the weekend." Embry suggested after a moment's pause.

"I thought about just dragging her kicking and screaming to here. But I guess your idea works too." I shrugged his idea might work better. Bella getting angry with me would backfire on my plans."I think you should only use that as a last resort. I'd so pay money to watch it if you did go with the abducting plan. I could just imagine the look on her face." We laughed together. I could see it play out in my head.

"I need more of a plan than that. I'm going to give it my all to change her mind." I scuffed my shoe against the floor looking up when Embry cleared his throat.

"You know what I think you should do?"

I nodded to show I was listening.

"I think you ought to show her how amazing being human is. I mean does she really understand what she's giving up? No she doesn't." He slapped his hands against his thighs. "You know what? I've got the perfect solution."

"You do?" I could almost see the figurative light bulb going off on top of his head.

Embry turned to me with a new resolve in his eyes. I had a feeling that whatever this plan of his was it would work.

 **Author's Not** e: Be a doll or gentleman and review so I know to continue! Please no flames.


End file.
